Ardiendo en tus manos
by Ammi Aneley
Summary: El planeta y su dimensión han perdido el equilibrio. Millones de años la balanza celestial y demoniaca había estado imperturbable pero poco a poco un extremo ha ganado peso. Volviendo la subsistencia humana inestable y llamando a la locura. Ángeles caídos, híbridos y humanos pelearan por la armonía, mientras los demonios enseñan sus afilados dientes. Katniss y Peeta ¿Enemigos?
1. Chapter 1

**_Adaptación: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, el libro original es hunger games. Hago una adaptación sin animo de lucro solo por entretener._**

Sinopsis

Observó con atención desde lo alto de un edificio, como un águila avizorando su presa. El reflejo de aquella pequeña silueta femenina se teñía del color azul intenso de sus ojos. Se relamió los labios plasmando una sonrisa pérfida en su boca ¡Oh aquel exquisito sabor amargo de una vida a punto de ser consumida! Trono su cuello ladeándolo de un lado otro, meditando una decisión que ya estaba tomada desde hace mucho antes que su corazón latiera.

_¡Lo lamento!_ Se disculpo su menuda presa al tropezar con otro cuerpo similar al de ella.

Soltó una risotada ronca, como si raspase su garganta y atropellara sus dientes. Volvió a lamer sus labios y se inclino hacia el precipicio.

_Mas bien yo lo lamento... Después de todo no pertenecerás a la vida por el solo conocerme.  
_

* * *

_Bueno, es el comienzo de una idea que tenia hace mucho. La verdad no sabia que personajes utilizar porque deseo que sea una historia mas o menos corta. Bueno verán un Peeta muy distinto al que conocen pero ira cambiando a lo largo de la historia, y Katniss sera igual de aguerrida pero mas entregada al amor que en la verdadera triologia. Bueno espero les guste este pequeño fragmento, es un avance como una entrada antes del plato principal. _

**_Aclaración:_**

**_La historia es de ficción, habrá tortura y muertes. _**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Dos mundos, dos vidas**

Alce la mirada a los pequeños e irregulares espacios de cielo entre el acumulo de hojas entrelazadas, como si se abrazaran y tomasen las manos. ¿Como se sentirá ser una planta? ¿Como sera correr entre pequeñas fisuras y fluir tan libre como el viento? Libre... Libre de mis propios pensamientos, correr de mis propios fantasmas y voltear el rostro hacia el sol sin miedo a que me queme, a que reduzca mi menudo cuerpo en cenizas que dispersará mi envidiado viento.

Suspire y cerré los ojos como si ello disipara también mis desolados pensamientos.

¿Cuanto ha de durar una tristeza? ¿Cuando se dejara de llorar una perdida? Aun recuerdo el frío estremecedor que golpeo mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza. Único y devastador recuerdo sobre mi infancia. Es trágico y muy extraño no rememorar otras imágenes familiares u otros momentos felices ¿Acaso al ser humano le gusta parecer martirizado? ¿O es su instinto para verse vulnerable?

Negué con la cabeza sintiendo como el viento perfumado por el bosque acariciaba mi rostro.

Probablemente esta repentina amnesia no era mas que un instinto de supervivencia, mi propia humanidad intenta esconder algo que no podre sobrellevar. A veces era bueno sentirme humana... aunque no lo fuese completamente.

-Johanna -Bufé suavemente, temiendo que mi voz quebrase la tranquilidad-

Rodé hacia mi costado dejando que las puntas del césped cosquilleasen mi nariz. No quería volver a casa, no tan temprano, pero tampoco quería escapar de Johanna. La pobre siempre tenia que buscarme durante horas. Me gustaba tener sensibilidad ante la presencia de las personas, me agradaba percibir sus esencias y saber por quienes estaba rodeada. No soy alguien que alardea sextos sentidos pero me complace saber que soy diferente. Porque así me siento.

Me levante lentamente estirando mis huesos y estremeciendo mis músculos. El viento esta vez acaricio no sólo mi cara sino que todo mi cuerpo como si lamentase mi marcha.

Y entonces lo sentí.

Gire bruscamente mi rostro en dirección ha Johanna, mi cuerpo se crispo como un gato al acecho y retrocedí a trastabillas.

Había alguien mas. Oh... si, había alguien mas y su presencia era demasiado abrumante ¿Acaso era un asesino? No... esto jamas lo había percibido. No era humano. ¿Acaso era alguna potestad siguiendo a mi prima? De hecho he percibido algunas potestades de forma cotidiana pero jamas alguien tan poderoso.

Negué con la cabeza y lleve ambas manos a mi -ahora- sudada frente. ¿Que debía hacer?

-¡JOHANNA! -Grite-

No pensé mucho. Aunque fuesen algunos metros de trecho ella escucharía a través del bosque.

Tardo poco en responder.

-¿Katniss? -

La escuche, tenuemente, pero la escuche.

Me removí agobiada. Aquella entidad o lo que fuese, había notado mi presencia y se movía mas rápido.

Comencé a correr hacia Johanna, debía llegar antes que "eso".

-¡Voy hacia ti! -Chille escociendo mi garganta-

Las piernas me temblaban pero no dolían. Al menos permitían que corriera. Ahora lamentaba mi perezoso interés por los deportes.  
Casi tropiezo con una raíz pero tontamente la salte recuperando a duras penas el equilibrio para retomar mi estoica carrera. Me sentía poderosa de alguna forma. El viento azotando mis mejillas, la adrenalina atravesando mis venas y el miedo de que " eso" llegue antes a mi prima. Quizás debería buscar alguna ocupación que motivara mi actividad diaria, estaba leyendo demasiados libros y llevando una rutina sedentaria. E

Entonces la diminuta figura de Johanna me despertó de las cavilaciones ¿Como podía pensar tantas sandeces en un momento como este?

-Katniss -Agito su mano-

Disminuí poco a poco el paso a medida que llegaba a ella. Las piernas ya me ardían y mi respiración parecía de asmática. ¡Dios! ¡Prometo que trotare cada mañana! Y no solo para ir al baño.

-Oh -Jadee afirmándome en las rodillas- Espera que recupere el aire -

-¿Que? -Resopló llegando a mi lado- Debemos irnos.

¡Es cierto! ¡La potestad!

Me crispe observando a mi alrededor. Ya no la sentía ¿Cuando se fue?

-¿Porque? ¿Y porque corrías? Aun no anochece -Hable arbitrariamente-

Oh... solo quería tirarme ahí mismo en la tierra,

Pero ella rolo sus ojos azulejos y tiro de mi brazo casi arrastrándome. Hice una mueca.

-¡Jo! ¡Duele! -Gimotee resistiéndome- Iré, iré pero no me entierres tus uñas de mala calidad -

-Vale, vale -Aflojo- Solo camina y rápido

La observe de reojo acompasando su intrincado paso. Estaba pálida y llevaba una coleta que apretaba su despeinada melena rubia.

-¿Que ocurre? -

Algo debía ocurrir para que estuviese así de desarreglada, ella no sale al mundo sin una montaña de cremas, maquillaje y otras cosas femeninas que yo no entendía.

Salto una raíz levantada y yo la seguí arduamente. Suspiró y agito la cabeza como si negara sus propias reflexiones.

-Esto... -Habló- Esto es algo difícil de explicar, ha pasado algo raro pero creo que es mejor explicado por Finnick que por mi y... ¡No te alarmes! -Jadeo al ver que me palidecía con cada palabra- Solo lleguemos pronto a casa, mientras antes mejor ¡No se porque te metes al bosque! ¡Cuanto te hemos pedido que no te alejes, Katniss!

-Solo vine a tomar una siesta, no es que fume drogas o algo así -Bufe- Además es casi nuestro jardín, no puedo solo ignorar el enorme pedazo verde en nuestro patio trasero -

Vacilo un momento y luego refunfuño palabras inteligibles.

¡Finnick! -Grito de repente alzando el brazo-

Levante la mirada y el impacto me atravesó completamente. Una lamina semitransparente cubria nuestra casa y también a Finnick. Quien nos esperaba en el limite de ella.

-Que es eso... -Susurre casi sin voz-

-Solo camina -Dijo Johanna volviendo a tirarme del brazo-

-¿Lo ves? Acaso puedes... -

Lo sentí. Otra vez, aquella entidad había reaparecido.  
Me voltee hacia el bosque bruscamente soltando el agarre de Johanna. Estaba cerca muy cerca.

-Esta aquí -Jadee-

Johanna me observo con los ojos desorbitados como si entendiese de lo que hablaba y me empujo para correr con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve que dar una zancada para no caer y Johanna afirmaba mi codo temiendo que eso pasara. Corríamos como desquiciadas y no era para menos. Esa presencia se acercaba a un paso olímpico. Entonces lo recordé.

-Hay una lamina rodeando la casa, es como un vidrio -Grite llenándome la boca de aire-

-Solo atraviésala -Me devolvió Johanna-

La observe horrorizada ¿Atravesarla? ¿Sabia algo ella que yo no? ¿Como diablos iba a atravesarla?

Trague saliva, era muy tarde para meditarlo.

Observe a Finnick retroceder tras el cristal y dimos un salto en su dirección. Íbamos a morir ¡Dios! ¡Íbamos a morir! Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me cubrí la cara con los brazos esperando el dolor del vidrio rasgar mi piel pero jamas llegó, en vez de eso -a medida que atravesaba el supuesto cristal- un golpe de energía aturdió mi cuerpo como si electrocutase mi carne desde adentro y luego escociera levemente mi piel al salir, todo esto antes de azotarme en el suelo.  
Gemí sin aire revolcándome en el suelo. Estábamos tras el cristal. Toque mi cuerpo a duras penas tanteando todas mis extremidades buscando rasguños. No había heridas pero aun así mi cuerpo dolia. Gruñí intentado incorporarme pero caí nuevamente entre jadeos. Rodé hacia mi costado buscando a Johanna quien arqueaba la espalda en peor estado que yo ¿Que era todo esto?Role los ojos desorientada y sofocada. Finnick se acercaba a nosotras pero por alguna razón lo veía en cámara lenta ¿Me iba a desmayar? Desvié la mirada hacia el cristal que nos rodeaba, brillaba como escarlata y a través de el alguien me observaba. Parpadee aclarando la vista, estaba viendo borroso, pequeños puntitos negros comenzaban a aparecer cuando enlace mis ojos con los suyos. Azules.

Y entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Entreabrí los ojos sobresaltada recibiendo de lleno la luz del sol. Me incorpore sobre la cama y observe a mi alrededor ignorando el dolor que me atravesaba la sien. Estaba en mi habitación. Me moví para caminar y el dolor aguijoneo mis músculos. Hice una mueca y me levante con cuidado, sentía el ardor atravesar mi carne en cada movimiento. Dolía como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Toque el pomo de la puerta y esta se abrió antes de pudiera moverla.

-Finnick -Susurre-

-¿Como te sientes? -

-Ah... -Retrocedí con dificultad para darle el paso- Creo que alguien me uso como saco de boxeo -

Sonrío sin ganas sentándose en mi cama la cual crujió en protesta. Afirme mi peso en el escritorio junto a la puerta. Mis músculos atrofiados ya no daban abasto.

-¿Puedes explicarme...? -Titubee- ¿Como es que ayer atravesé un repentino domo que rodeaba la casa sin romperlo? ¿Aun esta?

Me observo afirmando sus codos en las rodillas y peino su alborotado cabello rubio con la mano antes de volverme a mirar.

-¿Podemos solo imaginar que nada paso y bajar a comer cereales? -Arquee una ceja- Compre tus favoritos -Añadió-

-¿Hablas enserio? -Enarque una ceja-

-Bueno... esta bien -Suspiro con resignación- Nada se pierde con intentar... Solo era una sugerencia-

-Te sugiero que empieces a hablar antes de que piense que eres un vampiro y busque una estaca-

-Oh... -Alzo ambas cejas y esta vez su sonrisa reflejo una mínima diversión- no recuerdo brillar bajo el sol -Hice una mueca de impaciencia y una risa imperceptible trepido su garganta- Veamos... -Carraspeo -¿Que sabes sobre lo sobrenatural?

Trague saliva. Jamas había hablado de algo así con alguien, siempre pensé que me considerarían loca al mencionar algo sobre presencias o auras multicolores.  
Desplace mi peso de una pierna a la otra.

-Solo se que algunas personas tienen mayores habilidades que otras, pueden superar expectativas normales -Dije al fin-

-¿Conoces a alguien así? -

Parpadee desorientada y negué con la cabeza. No iba decirle, jamas le diría. Algo muy dentro de mi advertía que debía ser cuidadosa y a la vez otra vocecilla susurraba que yo no era algo especial.

Finnick suspiró.

-Empezare yo ¿Esta bien? -Asentí- Se que posees dotes fuera de lo normal y que dentro de ti se atesora un gran poder esperando refulgir -Contuve el aliento- Pero no quiero asustarte con todo esto, primero te explicare lo que esta pasando -Inhalo una bocanada de aire y observo sus manos seleccionando las palabras- Nuestra existencia no esta limitada por la muerte, podemos vivir mas allá de ella. Nos fue concedida un alma que se desprende del cuerpo cuando este ya ha llegado a su confín, esto es conocido como "vida eterna" para los creyentes. Cuando la vida se extingue tenemos dos caminos el infierno o el paraíso. Uno es para pagar las fechorías cometidas, de las cuales no existe el arrepentimiento y el otro es para descansar de todo lo que la humanidad trajo consigo. Estas travesías no son una elección sino una decisión que se toma en vida, tu eliges en vigor lo que querrás luego de tu muerte.

Finnick me escudriño buscando indicios de querer huir. Me removí incomoda. Se que sus palabras eran insólitas pero no eran distintas a las que escuchaba constantemente en las plazas, la diferencia es que estas eran proferidas por escandalosos hombres con micrófonos y un sinfín de coristas.

Luego de confirmar mi sosiego continuó;

El mundo se encuentra en una prolija armonía entre el bien y el mal. Se designaron ángeles para custodiar a los humanos de los demonios y desterrados que los acechaban. De esta forma las personas no estarían sometidas ni a malos ni a buenos pensamientos, sino que poseerían voluntad para elegir cual seria su bando. Algunos decidían la brujería y otros el cristianismo, así es como debería ser siempre. Pero en los últimos tiempos el numero de demonios y desterrados ha aumentado escapando de la entidad celestial. Estos poseen un reglamento muy estricto y circunscrito mientras que los demonios juegan con leyes autárquicas.-

Asentí una y otra vez masticando sus palabras como si fueran plastilina. Se pegaban en mis dientes y no podía deglutirlas. Simplemente no lograría asimilar que existía otro mundo además del presente, era algo inverosímil y completamente maniático. Algo caliente subió por mi garganta y luche contra una burbujeante arcada.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó o mas bien afirmó-

Inhale una gran bocanada de aire como si ellos aumentase mi valentía y poca cordura que quedaba.  
Ángeles y demonios, un mundo completamente atípico al que yo entrañaba. Quise sacarme el cerebro y reordenar sus pliegues para eliminar el torbellino que danzaba en mi cabeza. ¿Que significaba todo esto? Miles de interrogantes avispaban mi cabeza sin saber como darles lugar. Apreté los párpados aquietando mis cavilaciones y luego le mire procurando disimular la ofuscación.

-Pero si han aumentado tanto su numero -Trague saliva desplazando la arena en mi garganta- ¿Como es que aun no toman el control? -Añadí-

Me observo con recelo. De seguro pensaba que en cualquier momento daría un salto a la ventana. Negué con la cabeza cuando esta lo proceso como una buena opción. Él suspiro.

-Existía una especie celestial entre humanos. -Comenzó con pesar- Fueron llamados "los puros". Algunos desterrados no poseían deseos egoístas ni ambiciosos sino que tenían deseos humanos, por los cuales recibían la sentencia de vivir en el mundo, pero no se le eran arrebatados sus dotes sino que solo les daban un cuerpo de carne y hueso. De esa forma a la vez de cumplirles su deseo también los usaban para purificar, de alguna manera, a humanos poseídos e influenciados por algún demonio usurpador. Esto mantuvo el equilibrio durante millones de años pero... -

-¿Ya no están? -Susurre-

-Han sido asesinados -ahogue un grito- Los demonios jamas han tenido la capacidad de asesinar a un celestial ni siquiera a uno humano, por ende no se les puede inculpar pero sospechamos que idearon alguna forma de hacerlo. -

Relamí mis agrietados labios. Por alguna razón necesitaba agua, la arena aun se deslizaba por mi lengua.

-¿Los celestiales son mas poderosos? -Pregunté-

-No solo eso, sino que los demonios jamás podrían dañar a una persona -Tensó la mandíbula- Tenemos la teoría de que influenciaron a algún humano para convertirlo en asesino pero aun así eso seria imposible.

Quede sin aire.

-Entonces... ¿La humanidad se extinguirá? -

-Aun existen híbridos que son una mezcla entre celestiales y humanos... -Hizo una pausa- Los puros ya se están considerando extintos... pero existe la esperanza de uno vivo, uno que supo evadir los asesinatos y que de alguna forma es superior. -

Deje que su optimismo me ciñera

-¿Algunos son mas poderosos? -

-No es tanto sobre el poder sino sobre lo puro de su sangre. Las mezclas de los híbridos variaban entre humanos y celestiales e hijos de celestiales y humanos. Por lo tanto el poder genuino fue desgastándose a medida que se mezclaban. Algunos fueron curanderos, otros hechiceros, otros fueron considerados profetas. -

-Entonces ¿No todos elegían el buen camino? -

-Muchos de ellos lideran ejércitos demoniacos -

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante la palabra "ejercito" no quería hilvanar lo que venia después.

-Entonces probablemente el híbrido puro que queda sea... -

-Un hijo de celestiales genuinos -Suspiro la frase como si fuera su único hálito de vida-

-Oh, dios -Jadee, aun procesando todo- ¿Que soy?

-Probablemente lo mismo que nosotros, un híbrido -Apretó los labios-

-Mis padres... Tu... ¿No eres mi tío? -Balbucee-

-¿Nunca pensaste que soy demasiado joven para ser tu tío? -Pregunto divertido-

Arrugue la frente. No lo había pensado. Su piel es joven y su cuerpo es fornido, de hecho era bastante atractivo. Negué con la cabeza asqueada. Me sentía estúpida.

-¿Y Johanna? -

-Es un híbrido... de alguna forma somos mas que familiares así que no lo sientas distinto -

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que no lo considere distinto? ¡Me acabas de presentar un mundo tridimensional! -Respire como si me ahogara, de repente todo el peso de la información me cayo encima- Y lo peor es que estoy en el ¿Voy a morir? -Amplié los ojos- ¡Lo que nos ataco ayer...!

-Era un ente, uno muy poderoso -

-Nos iba a matar... -Dije con un hilo de voz- Y yo... ¡Yo corrí hacia él haciéndome la héroe!

-¿La héroe? -Arqueo una ceja-

-Lo sentí luego de Johanna -Explique aun turbada-

-¿Como es que lo sentiste?-

-No... ¡No lo se! Solo como te siento a ti cuando estas cerca, yo... -Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos como si pesara mas que de costumbre-

-Ya... -Sentí su mano en mi hombro- Todo estará bien, se que todo esto fue muy apresurado pero hemos esperado mucho para contarte... de alguna forma queríamos que tuvieras una vida normal-

-Oh... una vida normal -Solté una risa histérica- Una vida normal con demonios asesinos respirando en mi nuca ¡Que maravillosa vida! -Fruncí el ceño y le quite la mano- ¿Acaso conociste a mis padres?

-No... pero todo los de nuestra especie nos consideramos hermanos -

-Oh, como en la iglesia -Asentí- Genial ¿Y que haremos ahora? ¿Cantaremos coros y haremos una ronda?

Hizo una mueca y apretó la mandíbula. Sabia que lo estaba colmando pero por alguna razón el enojo destilaba por mi boca. Yo ni siquiera quería pertenecer a este enredo y por obligación ya formaba parte e inclusive tenia "hermanos".  
El siseo de las aves tarareando en el solitario bosque destello en mi cabeza y el recuerdo del olor a césped mezclado con tierra húmeda inundo mi nariz ¿Acaso ya nunca podría disfrutar del mundo? Me mordí el labio inferior para que no temblara. No lloraría. No derramaría la humanidad que me quedaba.

-Debemos irnos, nos siguen -Susurró Finnick, levantándose-

-¿Quien nos sigue? -Le seguí con dificultad-

-La esencia que percibiste ayer... No sabemos específicamente que tipo de potestad es... pero no es un demonio -

-¿Un celestial? -

-Imposible, nuestros poderes lo frenan -Cerro la puerta y la aseguro con llave-

-¿Porque aseguras mi habitación? -Murmure pasmada-

-Él te conoce como también a Johanna -Apresto los labios- Serán su objetivo y probablemente reconocerá vuestras esencias -

¿El es el asesino de los celestiales? -Sentí una pelota en mi garganta-

-No podemos asegurarlo -Su rostro se ensombreció- No sabemos su naturaleza ni sus objetivos, solo nos deja muertes como su rastro... -

-¿Nadie a sobrevivido? -Mis manos temblaban- Digo... podrían reconocerlo -

-Uno sobrevivió -Endureció su semblante- Hasta ahora no ha dicho otra palabra mas que un nombre, esta en estado shock -

-¿Su nombre? -

Finnick me observo distante arrastrando las palabras como si le doliera pronunciar ese nombre. Era común y muy usado en la sociedad. Podía llamarse así tanto un doctor como un homicida. En ningún caso, habría pensado que tales palabras al solo ser hilvanadas y pronunciadas desencadenarían tanto miedo en mi ser. Simples letras que al unirse invocan el destilar de sangre inocente. Espesas y frías recorren mi espina y me erizan los vellos...

"Peter"

* * *

¡Hola! Se que tarde muchísimo en subir el capitulo, pero he tenido dificultades. Pronto me operaran de una enfermedad y he pasado estos últimos días en el hospital. El próximo capitulo estará mas pronto ya que estaré en cama un buen tiempo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero tengan paciencia, la historia es algo "latera" en sus inicios pero luego se pone mas jugosa.

Nos leemos pronto. Y dejen reviews con sus comentarios y opiniones. Son muy importantes para mi :)

Aclaración

Este fic es completamente Peeta&amp;Katniss. Y bueno sera algo extraño ver a un Peeta despiadado pero créanme que valdrá la pena y su ferocidad lo hará ver sexy.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: El demonio de cabellera rubia**

Observe como los arboles se reflejaban una y otra vez en el cristal. Veloces, coloridos y nítidos. Parecían correr de algo. Desaparecía uno para darle vertiginosamente el paso al otro y así, en fila.  
De repente mis ojos se perdieron en el cielo. Estaba gris y encapotado. Probablemente llovería y yo andaba solo con jeans y una sudadera. Apreté los labios recostando mi cabeza en el asiento. ¿La lluvia también tendría relación con lo celestial?

-Katniss no te acerques mucho a la ventana... -

Role los ojos hacia Finnick. Aun estaba molesta. Luego de explicarme un mundo sideral resolvió que debíamos movernos de forma indefinida. Sin siquiera someter la decisión a una justa mesa redonda. Claro, después de todo su repentina orden estaba exculpada porque nos seguía un asesino infranqueable que deseaba a toda costa consumir la humanidad y dictar el Apocalipsis. Ciertamente no debería enfadarme ni rezongar pero, lamentablemente, también formo parte de toda esta controversia y corresponde que mis juicios sean incorporados a cualquier plan. Y mi idea no era vivir sobre ruedas por la eternidad. Jamas he tenido un lugar definido de hecho mi pasado es lo menos concreto que puede existir pero, siempre estuve expectante sobre el futuro. Tenia una mínima esperanza de volverme alguien, de poder manejar y construir un futuro favorable que balanceara el oscuro pasado que tiñe el presente. Pero ahora ni siquiera eso puedo aspirar.

Le envié una ultima mirada envenenada a Finnick y volví mi rostro hacia la ventana. Si tan solo las miradas golpearan.

\- Ya... Katniss Entiende que no estamos huyendo solo... resguardándonos

Volvi la vista hacia Finnick y luego hacia Johanna quien dormitaba aun maltratada por traspasar el cristal. Lo mejor era no sublevarse.

\- Creo que lo mejor es prepararse -Fruncí el ceño- Él podría venir hoy o mañana y nos matara sin esfuerzos ni remordimientos -Trague saliva junto con un sollozo- Al menos podríamos darle pelea -

\- Entiende que tu plan de lucha es demasiado arriesgado por no decir estúpido -Hizo una mueca de disgusto- No tenemos oportunidad

\- ¿Entonces el plan es huir por siempre? -Jadee desesperada- ¡Yo no quiero vivir así!

Apretó los labios y endureció su rostro.

-¡¿Y tu crees que yo si?! -Se acerco a mi- ¿Tu crees que todos los híbridos elegimos esta maldita vida? ¿Porque crees que casi todos se van con los demonios? -Me encogí en el asiento- Somos simples peones a disposición de los celestiales y los malditos demonios -Añadió con un gruñido -

Me relamí los labios e infle mi pecho buscando valor en el aire.

Si nos unimos haremos la fuerza -

Una carcajada insulsa curvo agriamente su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Esta bien, Ortega -Volvió la mirada a la ventana- Aférrate a esas ingenuas ilusiones mientras Peter te arranca el corazón mientras aun respiras -

El hielo resbalo por mi espalda y el miedo desplazo, sin esfuerzo, a la osadía. Comencé a respirar agitada. Quizás era por el efecto desalmado de sus palabras o porque mis agallas habían decidido avezarse pero solo una cosa dilucidaba mi mente y era que no me me dejaría vencer. Ni por Peter ni las por amenazas de Finnick. Yo no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

\- Iré al baño -exprese levantándome-

\- No te tardes –

Gruñí en respuesta antes de salir al pasillo. Lo que me gustaba de ser una huérfana es que nadie podía darme ordenes ni tenia que obedecer ciegamente cuando lo intentaban. No necesitaba un control parental ahora.  
Solté un largo suspiro mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio en cada paso ¿Siempre se movían tanto los trenes? Estaba cansada y abrumada con todo lo que debía asimilar en tan solo un día. Ayer era una chica sin nombre ni sangre que relacionar y hoy tenia un enorme árbol genealógico colgando sobre mi cabeza e inclusive sangre celeste. La bilis comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Dejaría de pensar y analizar las cosas para no enloquecer. Creo que de momento este era el mejor plan: no pensar para no vomitar.

\- Señorita -

Despegué los ojos del grisáceo suelo y me concentre en el dueño de esa voz. Era un joven camarero del tren. Tenia la típica vestimenta de un empleado a cargo de servir platos con un equilibrio fenomenal. Creo que su enorme estatura le ayudaba o simplemente yo era demasiado inestable y me dejaba impresionar por malabares simples. Me alarme al ver que se acercaba con una bandeja, repleta de tazas con café, en su mano.

\- Señorita -Repitió- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? El guardia ordeno que los pasajeros se levanten solo si era exclusivamente necesario -

Fruncí el ceño reordenando sus palabras, ya que me había concentrado en el movimiento de las tazas humeantes mientras caminaba preguntándome si había utilizado algún pegamento para mantener la bandeja en su palma.

\- Yo solo iba al baño -Sonreí mientras me acercaba-

De repente se detuvo abruptamente y las tazas tintinearon al chocar. Podría jurar que su rostro se ensombreció durante un segundo.

-Por favor no se acerque -Pidió con amabilidad-

Me detuve confundida.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Murmure afirmándome en un asiento-

\- Oh... no, no ocurre... -Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a la vez que un espasmo atravesaba su delgada figura- Solo... necesito que... -Tosió con fuerza- Solo necesito que me acompañe...

Un olor a putrefacción alcanzo mi nariz acompañado de una débil esencia perversa. Entrecerré los ojos logrando vislumbrar una sombra difuminada en su espalda, luchando por entrar por completo. Por poseer su débil cuerpo humano. Una punzada de compasión cruzo mi ser al ver como una estela de su alma apretaba, con su mano libre, el delantal que colgaba en su cadera, resistiéndose a perder la vida. Resistiéndose a ser poseído.

Retrocedí cuando comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro como si sus piernas fueran fideos. Ahogue un grito en mi garganta al ver como su cabeza caía destempladamente sobre su pecho siendo afirmado solamente por el cuello. Sus brazos abatían muertos al costado azotando la bandeja, que sostenía, contra el suelo. Di un respingo cuando la loza se despedazo en el piso. Un aullido salio de su boca mientras su piel se movía con forma de olas como si algo dentro de su pellejo luchase por salir. Espantada atisbe a los pasajeros del vagón tomando aire para alertarlos pero el oxigeno se estanco en mis pulmones totalmente incrédula de lo que mis ojos revelaban. Todos estaban petrificados como unas verdaderas estatuas. ¿Finnick también lo estaría? Agite las pestañas deseando que todo desapareciera, palpando el latir desenfrenado de mi corazón que bombeaba sangre preparándome para una desaforada carrera. Pero por alguna razón no obedecí. Me quede ahí plantada como si mis pies estuvieran enterrados en pavimento.

-Señor... -Susurre llamando a su esencia humana-

Levanto su turbia mirada con una sonrisa retorcida cruzando sus labios. Retrocedí temblorosa mientras los oscuros colores emergían de su cuerpo como magma venenoso. Su energía bestial abofeteo mi rostro dejándome sin aliento. Su humanidad había sido extinguida. Era un demonio.

\- Oh... -Grazno con voz escabrosa- No se vaya... ni siquiera hemos empezado a jugar -

Su monstruosa voz me despertó del letargo y gire sobre mis talones precipitándome a correr pero una silueta al otro lado del pasillo me detuvo en seco. Estaba atrapada.

\- Vaya, vaya -Dijo. Afirmado en el umbral del vagon- Que descortés es irse cuando aun no ha empezado la fiesta -

La nueva escalofriante y vigorosa esencia me sacudió por completo, era él, era de quien huíamos despavoridos. Era Peter.  
No lograba acompasar mi respiración con los latidos de mi corazón. Mire hacia ambos extremos preguntándome si lograría tomar el impulso necesario para saltar por la ventana o simplemente daría un penoso espectáculo y reventaría mi cabeza contra el cristal. Contemple al nuevo sujeto, se veía menos bestial. Tenia una capa negra que cubría sus hombros. Su cabello rubio tapaba la mayor parte de sus ojos, pero lograba ver claramente el color. Rojo sangre. Me detuve en las cuchillas que descansaban plácidamente en su cadera, esperando para hundirse en carne. En mi carne. Gemí conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Que es lo que quieren -Logre articular-

La inhumana risa del camarero me estremeció.

\- Solo queremos comerte -Tronó a mis espaldas, no me atreví a voltear-

\- Oh... vamos -Mire al rubio- No la asustes... Solo queremos conversar, querida Katniss -Arrastro mi nombre sobre su lengua como si lo saboreara-

Inhale aire sintiendo la bilis escocer mi garganta. Baje la mirada aun desorbitada sin saber donde esconderme, sin tener donde escapar.

\- Peter... -Lo llame intentando no balbucear- así te llamas ¿No? -Añadí con una pobre subida de coraje -

Levante la cabeza y él me observaba serio. Al menos había borrado su maquiavélica sonrisa. A ningún delincuente le gustaba ser reconocido, aunque él no calificaba exactamente como un delincuente, refirió mi fuero interno de forma casi inmediata. Mantuve el contacto de nuestras miradas. No retándolo sino que mas bien dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesta a ser una presa fácil pero, en esos momentos, mi mente estaba en discordia con mi cuerpo. Su presencia era imponente y sin pretensiones lograba amedrentarme. Mi cuerpo no objetaba mas bien era obediente a su acecho, me sentía presa no solo de su presencia sino que también de mi voluntad. Todo mi ser estaba sometido a su antojo. Falle en que era cobarde y como una gacela me encogí a merced del temor.

Veo que ya te informaron de mi -Sonrío mostrando sus afilados dientes- Entonces todo esto sera mas sencillo -Resolvió juntando sus manos con alegría- Mi nombre es Peter, como ya dijiste -Amplio su sonrisa inclinando el mentón hacia mi-... y soy encargado de llevarte con mi "jefe" -

Parpadee algo mareada intentando digerir sus palabras y desenredar la maraña que era mi cerebro desde ayer. Mire de reojo hacia atrás, el camarero respiraba de forma fragorosa y estaba cada vez mas encorvado casi a punto de romper su columna. Apreté mis puños sintiendo ese presentimiento de que en cualquier momento alguien se te abalanzara por la espalda.

\- Katniss -Volví mi atención a Peter- No te preocupes por esa alimaña, míralo -Carcajeo- Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en el cuerpo de un simple humano, es despreciable -Una sonrisa pérfida cruzo su rostro mientras se relamía los labios- Me encargare de él enseguida -

\- Peter -Gruño a mis espaldas- Si me matas deberás matar a este hombre también -Rió sin ganas- Y sabes que esta prohibido asesinar humanos o nos castigaran-

Peter chasqueo la lengua y tomo su mentón fingiendo que meditaba la decisión. Rasco su cabeza con duda.

\- Creo que... -Alzo ambas cejas- No me importa -Se encogió de hombros y sonrío- De hecho asesinare a todos los malditos humanos de este tren -

\- No puedes -Chille sobresaltada- No puedes simplemente matarlos por hacer nada -Mi labio tembló-

Peter desplazo sus ojos sangre sobre mi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y retrocedí al instante sin importar que una bestia horrenda preparaba sus garras para despedazarme. Entonces todo ocurrió mas rápido de lo que mis ojos podían secundar.  
El camarero poseído enterró sus garras en mis brazos pero, inclusive antes de que yo aullara con dolor, me soltó bramando maldiciones mientras un olor a carne quemada inundaba el vagón. Peter dio un salto sobre mi, apenas rozando mis cabellos con sus botas, y antes de que yo pudiera exhalar el aire retenido hundió sus pies en los hombros del, ahora deforme, joven sirviente girando brutalmente su grotesca cabeza. Caímos casi al mismo tiempo contra el piso solo que yo aun respiraba mientras que el convulsionaba emanando su ultimo aliento de vida.

Me arrastre a un rincón viendo como un fluido rojo resbalaba por los entreabiertos labios de su deslomado ser. Peter tomo sin esfuerzo el delgado cuerpo y lo lanzo fuera del tren rompiendo la ventana. Lleve ambas manos a mi boca observando como la sangre con pedazos de piel resbalaban por el resquebrajado vidrio por donde había sido disparado el muchacho.  
La bilis no tardo en salir de mi boca mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Estaba muerto. Más que muerto. Y pronto yo también lo estaría.

* * *

¡Hola! Bucha lamento la demora pero no todo salio como lo planee. La operación fue un éxito entre comillas pero luego de ella dormí casi los dos días que estaba hospitalizada. Luego que fui dada de alta pase tres días con reposo absoluto y la verdad tenia tanto dolor que apenas pude ingresar a internet. Luego cuando al fin estaba escribiendo la bisabuela de mi novio falleció entonces ahí van dos días mas donde mis dedos hicieron otras cosas además de teclear.

Pero aunque es tarde igual lo subí. Espero me tengan paciencia la historia es algo lenta pero la acción esta comenzando. Peter es cruel lo se... pero créanme que tras esa capa oscura se esconde el Peeta que conocemos.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los comentarios. De verdad me emociono demasiado cuando veo un review :)

vainillatwilight:

Muchas gracias por el animo y los buenos deseos. Me fascina que te fascine la historia de verdad :) De primera a mi tambien me llamo la atencion y es que las ideas me llegan de la nada no es algo que yo esfuerce por imaginar. Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar me alegra el dia :)

Gpe 77:

Me intrigo mucho tu nombre ¿Que significa? Disculpa lo curiosa. Y bueno se que el primer Pov de Peter fue algo confuso pero es que yo planeaba subir mas pronto el primer capitulo para que comprendieran pero ya ves... :) Y bueno enrealidad Peter y Peeta para mi son lo mismo. Creo que Peeta es una abreviatura de Peter. Y si no es así bueno... pues la imaginación es amplia ¿No? Gracias por tu comentario me anima mucho.

Nos vemos en otro Cap!


	4. Capitulo 3 ¿Peter o Peeta?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Peter o Peeta?**

¿Como y cuando moriremos? ¿Existe algún destino trazado que finiquitara tu vida? ¿Existe el cielo? Y si el cielo existe... Entonces ¿También el infierno?  
Sé que más de alguno se ha hecho esas preguntas, quizás no todas o quizás solo una. Pero de alguna manera a lo largo de nuestra fatídica y a veces gloriosa vida llega un lapsus en el que una filosa asta acaricia tu nuca. Solo un agasajo que invita los vellos a erizarse y con elegancia refiere un enigma que desde siempre ha escamado pero al cual asiduamente hemos inclinado la oreja con sorna. Fingiendo superioridad, fingiendo dejadez. Intentando no dilucidar la pregunta que nos zumba en la cabeza y aguijonea las entrañas...¿Cuando voy a morir?

Nunca fui apegada a las cosas mundanas ni tampoco discurría entre el vivir o morir. Creo que el tener los pulmones llenos de aire y una mañana confortadora cada día no inundaba mi cabeza con preguntas tan sustanciales ni tampoco le daban cabida ni crédito a lo valioso que es la vida. Simplemente no me importaba... pero ahora si.

Comencé a toser atorándome con la bilis que escocia mi garganta. Me limpie el pegajoso sudor de la frente y abrace mi tórax confortándome a mi misma. Intentando olvidar que hace unos segundos alguien había muerto por mi causa, intentando olvidar el color de su carne resbalar por el resquebrajado vidrio por el cual había sido disparado, intentando olvidar que su asesino estaba justo frente a mi resolviendo el como liquidarme. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, buscando desplazar el temor que vibraba mi cuerpo por algo de entereza.

Un sollozo escapo de mi boca cuando él pateo la bandeja que se interponía entre los dos. La gente en el vagón estaba petrificada, quizás no vuelvan a moverse o quizás me asesine y todo vuelva a ser como antes. Ninguna opción me consolaba pero acaricie la ultima con mínima esperanza. Pensando que muchas vidas era mucho mejor que una sola.  
Sentí la loza crujir bajo sus pies y supe que me quedaba poco tiempo. No podía morir de una forma tan patética, hasta el joven camarero había dado una mínima lucha. Un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

\- Si piensas que el matarme te hará las cosas mas fáciles... -Lo mire con la poca energía concentrada en furia que me quedaba- ...estas muy equivocado-

Arqueo una ceja deteniéndose solo a un par de metros del ovillo que yo era y luego sonrío con absoluta diversión.

\- ¿Acaso me estas enfrentando? -Apretó los labios reprimiendo una risa- Creo que ambos sabemos quien esta en desventaja, puedo arrancarte la cabeza sin siquiera utilizar mis manos -

El horror estremeció mi cuerpo pero intente mantener la cordura sin dejar caer mi orgullo. Jamas había valorado tanto la vida, y el solo ver mi cuerpo reflejado en la sangre de su retina me hizo pensar lo contrario. Sentí como el instinto de supervivencia me remecía por completo exigiéndome con desesperación que siguiera respirando como si al solo mirar sus espantosos ojos fuese a ahogarme. Quería vivir, de verdad quería vivir.

\- Tu dijiste que me llevarías con tu jefe ¿No? -Me aferre a las cartas que habían emergido- No creo que él me quiera muerta ¿Verdad? -Sonreí ante su desconcierto- Creo... que te conviene mantenerme con vida-

Ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar las ultimas palabras y sus manos se cerraron en mi cuello levantándome de donde había sido desplomada. Enterré las uñas en sus muñecas sintiendo la sangre de su piel humedecerlas. Observe sus furiosos ojos absorber con agónico placer mis últimos alientos de vida. Apreté los labios propinándole patadas, pero era una como golpear una roca. Puntitos comenzaron a nublar mi visión mientras su airado rostro parecía afligido mientras yo me desvanecía. Entonces me soltó.

\- Perra... -Gruño alejándose unos pasos mientras miraba sus manos-

Rodé a mi costado inhalando aire con desesperación. Me dolía. Comencé a toser mientras, nuevamente un olor a carne quemada inundaba el vagón. Lleve ambas manos a mi garganta sintiéndola tremendamente hinchada. Quizás iba a ahogarme de todas formas. Volví a mirarlo mientras mi garganta emitía sonidos extraños al respirar. Tal vez estaba fracturada. ¿Moriría? La verdad no me preocupaba tanto el hecho sino mas bien el proceso que él eligiria. Trague saliva y mi rostro reflejo todo el dolor que ello provocaba.

\- ¿Que eres...? -Gruño retrocediendo unos pasos de mi-

Intente incorporarme pero mi cuerpo estaba cansado ¿Sentiría el dolor de sus golpes desmayada?. El odio comenzó a crecer en mi, como una llama que calentaba mi piel y traspasaba los poros. Casi lograba sentir como se desplazaba y cortaba el aire intentando llegar a él. Traspasarlo y quemarlo.  
Volvió a retroceder aun mas, con expresión perpleja. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar agitado mientras sus rubias pestañas aleteaban tornando, en cada pestañeo, el color rojo de sus ojos a azules. Observe fascinada como aquella muralla encarnizada se derrumbaba dejándolo ver completamente quebradizo. Frunció el ceño advirtiendo la repentina fragilidad del ambiente. Por un momento el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareció sintiendo que controlaba cada molécula del aire con mi mente, los colores comenzaron a surgir y el poder comenzó a fluir por mis venas incendiando como una lumbre mis sentidos y exigiendo ser derramado sobre mi adversario. Fue como si un velo se removiera de mis ojos permitiéndome ver cada ínfima parte de Peter. Pude apreciar todo su ser. Todas sus debilidades. Todas sus fortalezas. Lo tenia a mi merced. Jadee fascinada y una risa perturbada raspo dolorosamente mi garganta.

\- Celestial... -Susurro Peter -

Lo observe embarullada. Su voz no era la misma. Esta era suave y aterciopelada. Casi parecía arrullarte. Negué con la cabeza. Era un engaño. Usaba esa voz para engañarme. De repente su imponente esencia comenzó a desvanecerse, como un algodón de azúcar en la boca. Hiperventile al ver como su aura oscura daba paso a una mas clara, como un tono azulado. Agite las pestañas pensando cuanto me convenían esos extraños cambios.

Peter frunció el ceño y un bramido salio de sus labios. Una ventisca azoto mi rostro y cuerpo, empujándome contra la pared. Cuando abrí los ojos, él ya no estaba. Solo entonces mis músculos se relajaron, no había notado lo crispado de mis extremidades. El miedo seguía acariciando mi piel y lamiendo la nuca. En cualquier momento puede volver y arrancarte la piel, advirtió mi mente y yo asentí dándole la razón. Inhale y exhale solo escuchando los sonidos de mi respiración en el silencioso pasillo. La garganta dolía pero aun así no me importaba, solo quería escuchar algo además de mi miedo. Aunque sea el sonido lastimoso de unos sollozos afónicos.

_¡Tack!_

Di un respingo, casi clavando mis uñas en el techo con mi corazón en las amígdalas. Gire mi rostro con brusquedad y vi una cuchara balanceándose en el piso bajo un asiento de pasajero. No alcance el exhalar el aliento que había retenido cuando todo volvió a moverse. El sonido, el calor y la vida envolvió mi cuerpo como si hace siglos no hubiese sentido algo parecido.

-¡Señorita!

Una voz alarmada acompañada de unos pasos estrepitosos, solo eso escuche antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

_Peter _

Observe la pequeña flor entre mis dedos. Era rosada con pequeños puntitos anaranjados. Su aroma me recordaba a la libertad e inalcanzable paz de estos dias. Una pequeña mariquita se asomo entre los amarillentos estambres que parecian amarras de los petalos. Contuve el aire cuando desplegó sus endebles alas transparentes y las agito para volar de forma inestable, pero muy segura y presurosa. Quizás penso que yo era un mounstruo o simplemente percibió lo canalla que era.

\- ¡Peeta! -

Suspire desplazando la flor entre mis dedos. Sabia que venia, la sentí a cuadras de distancia. Percibí su esencia amalgamada con ansias, nerviosismo y un sentimiento peculiar, y bastante evidente, del cual en estos momentos yo sacaba partido, consumiéndolo a mi conveniencia para desplazar la soledad, que en algún momento volvería rauda y famélica.

\- Delly -

Susurre mientras me giraba. Sabia que aunque murmurara entre dientes ella siempre me escucharía. Porque cada ínfima parte de ella estaba avizorada a mi.  
Llego dando los últimos brincos de su maniática carrera por alcanzarme. Su rojizo cabello revoloteaba en sus hombros bailando y secundando su imperceptible coqueteo. Hizo una mueca arrugando su pequeña nariz perlada de pecas y resoplo suavemente inundando mi nariz con su aliento refrescante. Era hermosa.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que me sigues? -Pregunte dándole un tinte divertido, aunque no lo sintiera-

Un leve rubor cubrió su pálida y nívea piel, haciéndole ver mas encantadora.

\- Hace un par de cuadras -Sonrío mostrándome su perfecta dentadura- No quise gritar porque sueno como un gato estrangulado -Carcajeo-

Sonreí en respuesta mientras su aura sonrosada acompañaba el color de su cabello, fundiéndose en una danza apasionada. Algo que adoraba de Delly, era observar los colores de su alma. Como cambiaban tan rápido y como se agitaban para formar otra gama. Era fascinante y a la vez pesaroso, ya que ese espectáculo solo ocurría con mi presencia.

\- ¿A donde ibas? -Inquirió desplazando su peso de una pierna a la otra, nerviosa-

\- Solo paseaba -

Se mordió el labio inferior debatiendo mentalmente si preguntar o no. Amplié la sonrisa y note como sus ojos revoloteaban en la flor que descansaba en mis manos.  
No era apropiado, ni debía hacerlo para aumentar sus esperanzas pero aun así pensé que la flor le sentaría muy bien en el cabello. Obedeciendo a mi egoísmo, enrede la flor en su suave melena. La calidez de su cercanía acaricio mi piel e inundo mi frío corazón, mientras ella, atónita, contenía la respiración. Mis vellos se erizaron y desee fundirme con ella, para siempre sentir ese sincero amor que profesaba solo para mi.  
Baje suavemente mi mano acariciando su mejilla con las yemas en el camino. Entrecerró sus ojos entrelazando sus largas y tupidas pestañas ante mi roce. Sofocado decidí alejarme y ella de inmediato extraño mi cercanía. Podía sentir todo claramente y era tan alucinante como desgarrador, ya que jamas lograría corresponderle con tal avidez. Me sentí miserable cuando sus labios se curvaron en una radiante sonrisa, esperanzada y enamorada.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -Pregunto casi brillando en conmoción-

Me relamí los labios y sentí su mirada deseosa en ellos. Con voracidad la mire de igual manera inquietándola por completo. Se que estaba siendo un avaro pero la sensación de su amor era indescriptible. Y adoraba sentirlo, era alarmantemente embriagador y me hacia sentir vivo y amado. No me daba tiempo de recordar lo solo que estaba en el mundo. Alce mi codo para que ella enredara su mano lo cual al instante hizo y una descargar eléctrica recorrió mi piel ante su tacto, desee electrocutarme sobre ella y sentir su piel desnuda, pero de inmediato intente rezagar aquellos pensamientos carnales convenciéndome de que en algún momento podría amarla y corresponderle, como ella merecía.

¡Cuan iluso era! Y cuanto no daría por rebobinar ese momento en que decidí dejar fluir la ilusión y marque el fin de su hermosa vida.

Entreabrí los ojos aun conmovido por el sueño, mas bien por el recuerdo. Me incorpore en la cama apretando los ojos para borrar cualquier rastro del pasado. Camine al espejo notando que aun era un humano, pero que ya quedaba poco para que desapareciera. Fruncí el ceño y el joven rubio y pálido tras el cristal también lo hizo. Sus ojos azules, tan claros y luminosos demostraban vida y esperanza. Cuanto odiaba esa imagen. Tan débil y susceptible como también despiadado y ambicioso.

Suspire resignado y volví a lanzarme a la cama. Parecía que ella estuviera aquí, podía sentirla en mi piel, tenia su aroma impregnado en mi nariz y mis labios deseaban su boca. Gruñí deseando apagar mi cerebro pero este solo se rebalsaba con sus recuerdos. Recordar. Era lo peor de volverme humano. Y entonces la imagen de esa muchacha en el vagón emergió en mis alusiones. Era fuerte y había logrado purificarme bien profundo. Llevaba 12 horas como humano cuando normalmente duro 3 horas. Rememore su expresión llena de valentía y sus grisáceos ojos intentando escrutarme. Era un obstáculo y como tal debí deshacerme de ella pero por alguna razón no fui capaz de hacerlo. Cuando mis dedos se hundían en su garganta y ella intentaba alcanzar algo de oxigeno una profunda aflicción cegó mis sentidos. Quizás fue porque ya estaba siendo purificado y mi lado humano se había manifestado, la realidad es que aun no lo tengo claro. Solo se que cuando mi agarre aflojo, una culpa tremenda me sacudió por completo.

Un repentino frenesí interrumpió mis cavilaciones y la sangre en mis venas comenzó a arder dolorosamente. Una risa vibro en mi garganta. Estaba volviendo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Sé que me tarde un mundo en subir capitulo pero he tenido tantas cosas en mi cabeza, familia, universidad que el tiempo no se como pasa tan rápido. He trabajado en la historia para que no me regañen tanto, tengo escrito ya el próximo capitulo y el próximo de este también. Quise adelantar bastante para intentar subir desde ahora cada viernes. ¡Por favor, paciencia! JAMAS abandonare la historia, quizás me he tardado pero no la dejare así. Espero me disculpen, fui irresponsable pero le dedicare mas tiempo he intentare llevar el Lap para la universidad y así escribir mas. Nos leemos el viernes. ¡Por favor no abandonen a esta torpe escritora novata!**

**L s quiero mucho, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios y regaños, acepto todo :) jaja**


	5. Capitulo 4 Guerra

_**Capitulo 4: Guerra** _

No recuerdo mucho de mi niñez y creo que es mejor de esa manera. Aunque exista una mínima posibilidad de que mi pasado no estuviese jaspeado por la iniquidad, algo muy dentro de mi se negaba a recapitular aquellas olvidadas paginas. Tengo algunas imágenes que asemejan fragmentos de una película, como si realmente no fuera mi vida y a veces así prefiero suponerlo. Creo que de esa forma es mas digerible, después de todo sangre, gritos, oscuridad y miedo no son sucesos para conmemorar.  
A veces creo recordar la voz de mi madre, tararear una canción de cuna y luego reparo en que es la misma melodía que mi vecina canturrea cada mañana. Como también a veces creo recordar su aroma a lavanda y solo es el detergente de mi ropa. Mi cabeza esta dispersa y apabullada, parece que con cada pensamiento o recuerdo mi cerebro gira sobre si mismo formando otro nudo vertical y apretado. El mundo con todo su vigor me ha caído encima esperando que yo tolere el agobio. Celestiales, demonios, híbridos y humanos ¿En que grupo pertenezco? ¿Realmente pertenezco a algo?  
Apreté los párpados consciente de los tubos sobre mis brazos y agujas atravesando mi piel. Cada parte de mi cuerpo palpitaba con dolor y una pelota en mi garganta apenas me dejaba tragar. Recordé su frívolo rostro mientras hundía sus dedos en mi carne y la sangre inocente escurrir por el resquebrajado cristal. Me estremecí, como si todo mi ser ya la temiera tan solo al nombrarlo. Algo aguijoneo mis entrañas mientras su nombre era repetido mil veces en mi cabeza, intentado saciar algo de lo que aun no tenia hambre. Deseaba gastar su nombre hasta volverme indemne a su efecto. ¿Pero cual era el efecto?  
Entreabrí los ojos y vi su rostro tras mi retina. Afloje mi garganta, contuve el aliento y cedí al horror. Grite con pánico sin pensar en cuanto dolía el roce de mi voz, tampoco en si alguien podría escucharme ni en donde me encontraba, solo grite para liberar el miedo y también algo mas, que burbujeaba con fuerza en mi interior ansiando emerger y de alguna forma ser desnudado para resplandecer en todo su vigor ¿Que era esta mezcolanza de emociones? Sentí mi pecho enmarañado y apretado, deseaba llorar, gritar, reír y correr sin siquiera saber donde.

No supe cuanto grite pero cuando distinto brazos intentaron volver a recostarme, supe que había chillado bastante fuerte porque mi garganta ardía peor que el infierno.

\- ¡Katniss! ¡Tranquila! ¡Estas a salvo! -

A salvo, tranquila, no hay peligro. No se si fueron esas palabras las que lograron apaciguarme o el hecho de que mi vista comenzó a aclararse. Quería reconocer los rostros de las personas que creían estar salvo, no sabia si felicitarlas o abofetearlas en su necia expresión despreocupada.

\- ¿Quienes son? -

Quise sonar ruda, de verdad lo intente. Pero mi maltratada garganta no dejaba salir mas que susurros agónicos. De alguna manera sentí que estaba bien, si algo debía representar mi estado seria mi voz, completamente.  
Había tres personas que no conocía. Una mujer morena y dos rubios fornidos, estaban vestidos como para una guerra y sus armas no dibujaban mas que desafió. Infle mi pecho retándolos con la mirada y luego me arrepentí. La ultima vez que hice eso, salí muy mal parada.

\- Tranquila, soldado -Hablo la morena- Somos amigos -

\- No tengo amigos -Rebatí al instante, frunciendo la nariz por lo de "soldado"-

\- Bueno -Hablo el rubio mas bajo- Ahora si, y créeme que te conviene tenerlos -

Desvié la mirada a la habitación, buscando algún arma o algo afilado con que defenderme. Y solo encontré paredes de concreto sucias y una pequeña letrina mal instalada. Era un basurero.

\- No hay armas aquí -Dijo la mujer, llamando mi atención- Finnick esta comiendo algo en el comedor -

Un poco de aire escapo de mis estrangulados pulmones al oír un nombre familiar y luego me pregunte como seria el comedor si la habitación de los enfermos estaba así.

\- ¿Donde estamos? -Susurre, ya mas relajada y por lo visto ellos igual-

\- Estamos en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad -Contesto el moreno dejando caer su peso en la puerta- Me llamo Gale -Apunto con su mentón a la mujer- Ella es Rue y él es Cato -Volvió su mirada a mi- Somos híbridos -

Apreté los labios asintiendo sin estar acostumbrada, aun, a la palabra "híbridos". Mire las vendas que cubrían parte de mis brazos y sentí otras tensando la piel de mi cara.

\- Tus heridas han sanado muy rápido -Mire a Rue- Eres muy fuerte -Frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos- Peter es para nada un contrincante fácil, de hecho a matado a mas de la mitad de nosotros -

\- Lo lamento -Susurre, apretando las sabanas entre mis dedos. Aun me afectaba oír su nombre-

\- No hace falta, murieron de forma honorable -

\- ¿Como es que morir asesinado es honorable? -Pregunte algo agitada, no se si por mi mal estado o por el poco sentido de sus palabras-

\- Ellos murieron por la humanidad, si no acabamos con Peter todo lo que hoy conocemos acabara de la forma mas horrible que puedas imaginar -Contuve el aliento- Es lo que somos, somos híbridos y tenemos sangre de ángeles caídos. Nuestro deber es salvarlos -

Por un momento en mi mente se oyeron aplausos y gritos de guerra cuando ella termino su emotivo discurso. Era tan fatídico como sobrecogedor. Pensé en las miles de personas que descansaban plácidamente en sus hogares, sin advertir la enorme guerra que se erigía a su alrededor ¿Que pasaría si todo se escapa de las manos? ¿Que ocurriría si la venda fuese removida de sus ojos y observaran el atroz futuro que les esperaba? Negué con la cabeza sacudiendo las posibles respuestas que formulaba mi cabeza hasta dejarlas indescifrables. Prefería no urdir lo obvio.

\- ¿Puedes... -La voz titubeante de Gale me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿Puedes contarnos que fue lo que paso?

Parpadee aturdida mientras todas las encarnizadas imágenes de mi encuentro con Peter volaban en mi mente. Abrí y cerré la boca, sin saber por donde comenzar ni como describir tan brutal situación. Apreté las sabanas que descansaban bajo mis palmas escuchando nuevamente el nombre de Peter anegar mi mente de forma innumerable.

\- Sangre, odio, crueldad y muerte -Dije con voz temblorosa observando sus figuras a través de las lágrimas- Eso es Peter -Añadí-

El silencio reino en la pequeña y sucia habitación, por un momento creí escuchar como sus agitadas respiraciones se detenían y tragaban dificultosamente la saliva que había juntado en sus bocas. Desvié la mirada hacia un hueco en la pared, donde se filtraban leves rayos de luz solar. Quise alcanzarlos con mis fríos dedos para que calmaran mis escalofríos.

\- Creo que... -Observe a Rue de reojo-... es muy pronto para que nos cuentes... Llamaremos a Finnick y Johanna, si quieres verlos -Asentí- Esta bien, hablamos luego Katniss -

Se que los incomode pero yo también lo estaba, así que decidí no voltear a verlos hasta que cruzaron el umbral. Intente sentarme en la cama y note mi cuerpo entumecido ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba recostada? Estire las piernas y pequeñas hormigas empezaron a subir por mis muslos, se sentía reparador.  
Escuche el crujir de la puerta mientras los rostros de Finnick y Johanna se asomaban cautelosos, como si su presencia me doliera. Me mordí el labio inferior y deje escapar un suspiro que apiño mi garganta, sus expresiones solo reflejaban interrogantes y, lamentablemente, ellos sabían sacarme las respuestas.

* * *

**_Peter_**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que conocí a aquella mujer y tres semanas había tardado en recuperar mi poder. No mencionare lo que debí hacer para acelerar el proceso ni tampoco nombrare la sangre inocente que debió ser derramada, no importa, ya que en algún momento todos morirían de igual manera o quizás peor, yo solo abrevie el quebradizo trayecto de sus vidas cuyo destino convergía en lo mismo.  
Ajuste los últimos botones de mi camisa y anude la rojiza corbata alrededor de mi cuello. Hoy seria la revancha y aunque mi fuerza no estaba del todo recuperada, seria suficiente para terminar con el "encargo" . Una sonrisa extasiada ilumino mi ensombrecido rostro, aun recordaba aquellos bravos ojos grisáceos queriendo estrangular mi alma. Era fuerte, muy fuerte pero yo tenia una ventaja y era su ignorancia de tal poder.  
Busque mi capa negruzca que se mezclaba con la noche y me volvía una mas de sus sombras.

"Katniss"

Con su nombre resonando en mi mente, me impulse a través de la ventana hundiéndome bajo las oscuras tinieblas de la noche.

* * *

**_Katniss_**

\- ¡No puedo mas! -

Chille dejándome caer sobre el duro piso del improvisado cuadrilátero. Llevábamos mas de dos semanas en aquel edificio abandonado, mis heridas habían sanado increíblemente rápido -le daba el crédito a mi sangre celeste- y nos habíamos acomodado en el lugar inventado variados "espacios de recreación" aunque en realidad no eran mas que unos cuchitriles con unas cortinas que parangonaban perfectamente como puertas. Aunque nuestras instalaciones eran bastante penosas era una buena forma de habituarnos y volver la estancia mas llevadera, después de todo era una edificio donde también habían vivido ratas y vagabundos. Esta "sala" la establecimos como el lugar de entrenamiento, tenia un piso de madera para que las caídas no fueran tan férreas y el lugar era bastante amplio, perfecto para una cancha de pelea hecha con varas y cuerdas trenzadas con hilos de sacos.

\- ¡Vamos, Katniss! -Animo Johanna desde una silla fuera del cuadrado- ¡En estos momentos Peter te estaría dando una paliza!

Un leve silencio se formo entre los que estábamos en la habitación. La realidad es que aun no nos acostumbrábamos a escuchar tan deliberadamente el nombre de Peter, sentíamos que de alguna forma lo invocábamos y, obviamente nos espantaba, no solo porque corríamos peligro sino porque somos la única esperanza que quedaba por mantener el equilibrio del planeta.  
Me levante lentamente afirmándome con las rodillas. Finnick estaba en la otra esquina hundiendo su cuerpo sobre la viga de cuerdas, completamente sudado y recuperando el aliento al igual que yo. Últimamente nos dedicábamos sólo a entrenar, sobre todo la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo lo que al parecer, era el fuerte de Peter. Yo no era débil lo cual fue una absoluta sorpresa por mi delgado y pálido cuerpo, supongo que el ser híbrido me otorgaba ciertas ventajas físicas y musculares.

\- Vamos nenita -Susurre incorporándome con cansancio- Lamento haberte dado tan duro, esta vez seré buena -Le guiñe un ojo-

Finnick dejo salir una carcajada que se fragmento en gotas de saliva, y sin treguas se abalanzo sobre mi. Deje que su propio peso se mezclara con el mio, eramos una masa con solo un centro gravitatorio por lo tanto tenia la física a mi favor por lo que, dejando la ciencia de lado, di paso a la fuerza bruta y con un puro movimiento asonante a una balanza, gire su cuerpo sobre mis hombros y lo deje caer de espaldas, el cuadrilátero zumbo una vez por su derribo y a los pocos segundos vibro nuevamente por el desplome de mi sudado y extenuado cuerpo. Pálida, débil y flacucha dirían algunos pero Finnick jamas pensaría lo mismo. Gire mi rostro hacia él quien, para mi sorpresa, también me miraba fatigado y expresando la paz con sus dedos.

\- Digamos que es un empate -Susurre entre risitas discordantes-

\- Empate -Repitió asintiendo-

\- ¡Bien hecho, Katniss! -Vitoreo Johanna -

Le dedique una sonrisa cansada y me levante con pesar. Baje de un salto del cuadrilátero y mis piernas ardieron. Camine hacia Johanna y me deje caer en el banquillo junto a ella.

\- Jamas pensé que mi cuerpo tendría tal resistencia -Susurre exhausta -

\- Ser híbrida tiene sus ventajas -Dijo Johanna alzando las cejas con orgullo- ¿Sabes que tenemos capacidad para desarrollar cualquier practica? -Asintió mordiéndose el labio- Aprendí a lanzar cuchillas en menos de una semana-

\- Yo sé usar el arco -Susurre acongojada- Supongo que lo aprendí cuando era pequeña antes de conocerlos -Mire mis pies- Luego seguí practicando en la secundaria, destacaba bastante -Apreté los labios, de alguna manera me sentí decepcionada, no eran mis aptitudes era la sangre híbrida la que actuaba-

\- Si -Asintió- Lo recuerdo -Desvío la mirada algo incomoda- ¿Sabes? También tenemos belleza sin igual -Guiño un ojo picara-

Reí sin ganas pero aun así Johanna acompaso mi desabrida sonrisa. No es como si odiara el ser híbrida, de hecho, era algo apasionante. Cada día descubría una nueva habilidad como también la forma de explorar mis nuevas destrezas, era atractivo y te mantenía cautivada. Soy adolescente y mis hormonas se sienten satisfechas con tales odiseas. Pero aun así siento que el "yo híbrido" es una persona aparte, que a pesar de emerger todavía se siente reprimida. De alguna forma, creo que si dejo escapar todo mi poder no seré capaz de controlarlo y la Katniss humana desaparecerá, sin siquiera dejar un rastro de su estela. Deje escapar un suspiro mientras mis ojos divagaban por la habitación, todos entrenaban y ocupaban un rincón del cuadrado y frío espacio. Cato golpeaba una y otra vez un saco repleto de tierra que colgaba del techo, Rue saltaba con una desgastada y gruesa cuerda y Gale intentaba levantar a Finnick quien parecía haber elegido el cuadrilátero como su nueva cama. Últimamente había hecho muy buenas migas con ellos, eran fascinantes y tenían una historia alucinante tras sus espaldas pero con quien mas había establecido alianzas era con Gale. De alguna forma nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos y sin percatarme, dentro de toda esta encrucijada, me encuentro riendo por sus chistes y compartiendo mis adoradas caminatas por los pocos senderos entre los edificios a punto de desmoronarse. Un suspiro escapo de mi boca, mientras la idea de pertenecer a "algo" esclarecía en mi cabeza como algo brillante y atractivo. Sonreí al ver a los demás, algunos hacían pesas con rocas o piedras incrustadas en grandes botellas, otros combatían entre ellos afilando la forma de esquivar y la rapidez al golpear. Mientras otros perezosos como yo descansaban en el piso dibujando su silueta de sudor. Realmente era una familia y querían sobrevivir... no, negué con la cabeza, ellos querían cuidar el uno del otro.

\- Ajá -

Mire a Johanna confundida. Ella curvo su boca en una divertida sonrisa mientras aleteaba sus pestañas.

\- Te vi -Enarco una ceja-

Fruncí el ceño.

\- ¡Pfff! No pongas cara de inocente -Me pego un codazo en las costillas- Devorabas a Gale con tus ojos de gato, Catnip -Apretó sus labios con la "p"-

\- ¿Que yo que? -Amplié los ojos y sentí escocer mis mejillas-

\- ¡Uh! -Se tapo la boca con la mano, como si reprimiera la mejor de sus risas- No sabia cuan bien se veía el rojo en tus mejillas -Codazo, codazo- Deberías sonrojarte mas seguido-

El calor en mi rostro aumento y desvié la mirada algo molesta. Yo no lo estaba observando, miraba a todos no exclusivamente a él. Apreté los labios y mi vista revoloteo en su dirección absorbiendo a través de mis pupilas los músculos de su espalda marcados por la camiseta empapada en sudor, en algunos la transpiración se veía bien, inclusive no parecía tan asquerosa, quizás solo quizás era cierto eso de la belleza híbrida. Y entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y yo de histérica gire la cabeza casi dislocándome la nuca. Trague saliva mientras recibía otro codazo.

\- Johanna me dejaras moretones -Gruñí sintiendo su huesudo codo hundirse en mi costado-

\- Oh, Katniss no mientas se te nota a le... -

No se si ella se corto o yo la deje de escuchar sólo sé que mi corazón y todo se detuvo, al discernir numerosas presencias a nuestro alrededor. Eran veinte, no, eran treinta y estaban a distintas distancias. Algunos iban por los arboles y otros por la tierra, raudos y poderosos. Se acercaban decididos y con ansias de matar. Me levante de golpe mientras intentaba calmar mi agitada respiración.

\- ¡Ellos vienen! -

Chille tan fuerte como pude y tanto el ruido como el movimiento ceso en el lugar. Todos me miraban impávidos y por un momento pensé que el tiempo se había congelado, como en el vagón, hasta que todos se movieron hacia mi.

. - ¿Quienes? -Cuestionaron varias voces-

\- Demonios -Susurre desorientada, los rostros se mezclaban. Ellos eran muchos pero nosotros también-

\- ¿Cuantos? -Exigió Gale tomándome el brazo, su calor me reconforto-

\- Treinta quizá mas -Me mordí el labio- Llegaran en menos de diez minutos -

\- ¿Como es que puedes sentirlos? -Cuestiono una voz bastante chillona, no logre identificarla entre los cuerpos que me rodeaban-

\- Creo que en este momento eso no es lo importante -Gruño Gale por mi- A sus posiciones -Ordeno y todos se dispersaron como hormigas-

El frío erizo mis vellos y también decidí moverme. Habíamos practicado una especie de simulacro muchas veces y lo primero que se debía hacer era buscar un arma pero mi mente estaba tan embrollada que no hacia mas que correr hacia un lado, arrepentirme y luego ir en otra dirección para luego hacer lo mismo. Me sentía perdida todos corrían, gritaban y hacia sonar sus armas. Todo hacia eco en mi cabeza mientras escuchaba los pasos de los demonios mas cerca en mis oídos.

\- Katniss -

Me voltee agitada y el rostro de Gale emergió entre toda la vorágine. Sus ojos me analizaron con preocupación y de abrupto me extendió un arco con una carcaj de flechas. Había escuchado. Se estaba volteando para irse pero se detuvo y volvió en mi dirección. Titubeante acerco su boca a mi oreja.

\- Debes tranquilizarte -Su aliento me estremeció- Ellos vendrán y pelearan, no dudaran en matarte -Me miro a los ojos- Tu tampoco debes hacerlo -

Lo mire supongo que desorbitada. Y asentí repetidas veces con la cabeza. El asintió una vez y corrió con los demás. Apreté el arco con mis dedos y colgué la carcaj con flechas sobre mi hombro. Cerré los ojos y sentí sus auras demoniacas aun mas cerca, faltaban dos minutos. Debía ser fuerte, no sólo por mi sino por la vida, por todos. Pensé en mis nuevos amigos, pensé en las personas inocentes, pensé en querer pertenecer a esta nueva familia. Solté el aire retenido con fuerza y corrí tras Gale. Íbamos al techo esa era mi posición.  
No alcance a subir dos escalones cuando las luces se apagaron, todos detuvieron por unos segundos su paso, pero lo emprendieron de inmediato, impasibles. Yo intente hacer lo mismo, pero no podía evitar el que mis piernas temblaran amenazando con convertirse en gelatinas. Aun así mantuve el ritmo, intentando mantener mi respiración controlada. Llegue a la azotea y me encorve al igual que los demás para no delatar mi posición y busque refugio tras los pilares. Observe a mi alrededor, todos se movían en silencio serpenteando entre las cajas y muebles abandonados. ¿Cuanto tiempo habían estado en guerra? No podía asimilar el hecho de que batallaran por mi vida y no tuviera conciencia de ello.

\- ¿En cuanto llegaran? -Mire de reojo hacia atrás, cato estaba a mis espaldas-

\- Un minuto -Susurre acomodando la carcaj, nerviosa-

Cato me observo un instante y descanso su mano en mi hombro.

\- Tranquila, cubriré tu espalda -

\- Estoy bien -Intente sonar firme-

Sigilosamente se acerco y posiciono a mi lado. Extendió su mano pidiendo mi arco y dudosa se lo entregue. Sintiendo que le entraba un 50% de mis posibilidades de salir con vida.

\- Puedes transmitir poder a los objetos -Susurro apuntando mi arco- Si concentras tu energía en el arma que estas lanzando, el efecto que provocaras se multiplicara -Con meticulosidad acerco su mano a una de las flechas- Debes traspasar parte de tu esencia a estas flechas y, entonces, veras la magia -Sonrío fascinado y yo lo mire escéptica- Solo hazlo -

\- Esta bien -Murmure buscando el arco con mis manos- lo intentare -

\- Sé que podrás -Asintió-

Quise devolverle la sonrisa pero ellos, estaban aquí, habían llegado. Palidecí y Cato comprendió al instante.

\- Llegaron -Susurro deslizándose nuevamente tras de mi y alertando a los demás-

Busque a Gale con la mirada, estaba tras un sillón desgastado. Justo frente a mi. Me miro preocupado y yo asentí. Hizo unas señas a los demás y asintieron también al instante, apretando cada uno sus armas. Me sentía como en una Guerra, negue con la cabeza, debía asimilarlo esto era una guerra.

* * *

**¡Hola! bueno he cumplido, intentare subir capitulo todos los viernes. La acción recién esta comenzando, sé que es muy extraña la inmensa fuerza de Katniss pero ustedes saben ya que los celestiales e híbridos tienen ciertos niveles de fuerza y bueno, no les puedo soplar mas. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, espero les guste este capitulo se que ansían tanto como yo el encuentro de Peeta y Katniss y me alegra decirles que en el próximo capitulo ya estarán juntos pero ¿Que ocurrirá?.**

**vainillatwilight: Muchas gracias, me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia :) intento ser lo mas clara posible y transmitir tal cual la historia como la tengo en mi cabeza. Jajaja si bueno yo me los imagino como un Peeta oscuro (Peter) y un Peeta dulce (Peeta). Ya se conocerá mas adelante las razones de su nombre y el porque se volvió tan malvado y también el porque trabaja para un demonio. MUchas gracias denuevo por seguir mi historia, y trabajo en actualizar pronto de verdad :)**

**GirlOnFire: Gracias por tu comentario ¡Y lamento mucho la tardanza! Me alegra mucho que te agrade la historia, después de todo escribí es para todas las chicas que quedamos con las ganas de leer mas sobre esta pareja. Gracias por seguir mi historia y espero te gusten los siguientes capitulos :) gracias por la paciencia c: **

**Yolotsin Xochitl: Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad :) Y si, este Peeta tiene un lado macabro y el otro que todas amamos. Pero para mi ambos son sexys ajaja, pronto aparecera el dulce Peeta :) **

**Gracias a todos! :) y como siempre pido dejen su review con consejos, dudas, felicitaciones, regaños... todo :) jaja pero recuerden que todo se dice en buena onda. Besitos!**


End file.
